


Aubade

by Skylark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji's Birthday, Demiromantic, Early Mornings, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling, Speeches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: Akaashi is awake, but he's curious as to what Bokuto's up to, so he regulates his breathing, remains calm and relaxed and silent.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arsenicjay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicjay/gifts).



> For AJ's birthday and belatedly for Akaashi's, too.

"—and even then sometimes it's not, you know, most of the time you don't even mean to," Akaashi hears Bokuto whispering. "But sometimes when you're thinking a lot you press your lips together tight, really tight, and all I want to do is kiss them open, or—sometimes when we go over to your parent's house, speaking of, we should go again, I want to eat your mom's cooking again, she's incredible, how did you manage to get out of the house when she cooks like that? Oh, I'm off track, damn."

Akaashi is awake now, aware of the dip in the mattress that means Bokuto's still beside him instead of having left early to go for his run. He's awake, but he's curious as to what Bokuto's up to, so he regulates his breathing, remains calm and relaxed and silent. 

"I mean, sometimes when we go over, and you're petting your cat, your eyes get kind of droopy, you know what I mean?" Bokuto pauses, probably gesturing, even though his audience is asleep. "Like, they get all soft and your shoulders kind of relax, and—yeah, then too, I want to kiss you then. I mean, I want to kiss you all the time, but times like that are when I want to the most, the ones where I see something that nobody else sees, and only because I'm watching you so much. Oh man, does that sound creepy, I don't mean it like—what I mean is that you're, you're _beautiful,_ Akaashi, and sometimes looking at you too much makes my heart feel funny but I still want to do it all the time. It feels like my chest is filling up and it's coming up into my throat. It feels like—when I asked Kuroo he just said it's what love feels like, so I guess I love you. It kind of hurts, but I never want it to stop hurting. I want to kiss you until you're only looking at me. Oh man, you would totally find a better way to say this. I wish I could ask for your help, like when you help me with my literature essays, but that's totally cheating, and I want this to be the best. I should start again—"

"No, don't start again," Akaashi murmurs. The mattress quivers as Bokuto jumps. "Keep going."

There's silence for a moment.

"...Did you hear the whole thing?"

"Mm. I heard enough." Akaashi rolls onto his back, eyes still closed, and fumbles a hand out until Bokuto seizes onto it. "Keep going."

Bokuto pauses. "Um, if you're awake and we're in bed and there's no one else here anyway. Can I stop talking about how much I want to kiss you and just show you instead?"

Akaashi lets a few moments pass, pretending to consider. He can feel Bokuto's held-back tension in the way he grips his hand. His nails are too long again; Akaashi should remind him to cut them. They dig just a little into his skin, a tender sensation that stops short of painful. Bokuto does his best to be careful. 

Akaashi rolls over fully, then. "All right," he says, and tips his chin up just as Bokuto swoops in to press their lips together.

"If you already heard the speech then the surprise is ruined, though," Bokuto says. "Now I'll have to think of something else."

"You have another thirteen hours to come up with something," Akaashi replies. "I have faith in you. Pick something less intimate, though, if you're planning to give that speech at the dinner later."

"Okay," Bokuto says, in that way that says he's no longer listening. "Okay." Akaashi can feel his fingers, square and familiar, brush across his hipbones and up to his chest, over his shoulders and out to his arms as if spreading wings. "But let me kiss you again first, Akaashi, it's important that I kiss you some more, it's—"

"You've never needed excuses to touch me," Akaashi says, and the fingers on his body stop moving. He cracks an eye open to find Bokuto hovering over him, his large eyes luminous in the low light of early morning. "You always act like you do, but haven't I always let you? You can touch me, Bokuto."

Bokuto blinks a few times.

"I love you, too," Akaashi adds. 

Bokuto's mouth tightens as if he might cry, and then he dips forward to kiss Akaashi again, again, again.

A good birthday so far, Akaashi thinks, lifting his arms to encircle Bokuto's shoulders and pull him close.

**Author's Note:**

> Bokuto is practicing a speech to give later at Akaashi's birthday dinner. What Akaashi does not quite realize, however, is that it's a speech for a marriage proposal.


End file.
